Una macabra sorpresa y un descenlace inesperado On
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: Edward se ha ido otra vez, pero esta vez Bella ha decidido no cumplir con la promesa hecha la primera vez que él se marchó. ¿que pasará si ella decide tomar una decisión dolorosa para ambos?. Basada en la canción "Un ángel llora" de Annete Moreno.


Los personajes y la trama de Twilight no me pertenecen (por mas que lo deseemos los fanáticos) sino que pertenecen por derecho de autor a Stephenie Meyer

Esta historia, como anécdota debo decir, se me ocurrió al escuchar una canción que una niña que iba sentada detrás de mi en el bus tenia en reproducción en su celular cuando yo iba a hacer unos tramites universitarios... me armé de "valor" y le pregunté el nombre de la canción para descargarla...

Para ambientar la historia, les sugiero que busquen "Un Ángel llora" de Annette Moreno... Es triste pero hermosa. Si me paso de cruel, díganmelo... PERO lean TODA LA HISTORIA antes de comentar ¿OK?

**UNA MACABRA SORPRESA Y UN DESCENLACE INESPERADO (Oneshoot)**

Los Cullen miraban con algo de rencor y frustración a Edward... con Rosalie incluida. Nuevamente estaba cometiendo un error más estúpido que el haber dejado a Bella luego del incidente de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Se había ido nuevamente...

Por otro lado, en Forks, Bella lloraba desconsolada por dos motivos; el primero, evidentemente, era la nueva partida de Edward, y el segundo era el fallecimiento de su padre en acto de servicio policial... estaba desolada.

Si tan solo pudiese contar con el consuelo de tener a su amado a su lado... pero no, Edward se había vuelto a marchar dejándola en su peor sufrimiento...

Ella vio con angustia cuando los empleados del cementerio bajaban el ataúd de su padre... era doloroso ver que estaba sola en Forks... Jacob la había dejado sola... se había obstinado a irse... aun cuando Billy vino al funeral, Jacob no se dignó en aparecer...

Después de pensarlo una y otra vez, llegó a una decisión... tomó lápiz y papel y se sentó a escribir algo.

Edward, por su parte, sabía que debía regresar... tomó un bello ramo de flores del claro que les pertenecía y se dirigió a la casa de Bella... preparó su mente y sus oídos para sus sollozos o reproches para entrar a verla.. la puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta... estaba recostada en su cama... en su escritorio había una nota

"_Mi Amado Edward._

_Si esta carta llega a tus manos significa que logré mi cometido..._

_Comprendo a la perfección el motivo de tu partida... no quieres acabar con mi futuro ni con mi vida... eso tal vez con algo de reflexión puedo entenderlo... pero, __**TÚ **__no entendiste algo... __**MI VIDA ERES TÚ Y SIN TI NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO... **__Edward, es difícil cumplir la promesa que te hice dos veces... así que tendrás que entender y perdonarme si me ves así..._

_**YA NO QUIERO NI VOY A VIVIR SIN TI ASI QUE PERDÓNAME...**_

_ADIOS, AMOR MIO... JAMÁS OLVIDES QUE TE AMÉ, TE AMO Y TE AMARÉ POR SIEMPRE Eternamente tuya... Bella_

Edward miró atentamente a su amada... no sentía su aroma llenar la habitación... encontró un frasco vacío en el suelo... suicidio por medio de consumo desmedido de fármacos para dormir o antidepresivos... eso había hecho _**¿¡POR QUÉ!**_ Esa era la dura pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez... ¿¡Por qué había sido tan cruel como para hacerle lo mismo otra vez!... Alice y los otros habían salido para ir a la casa de Bella y vieron cuando Edward llegó, llevando consigo el cuerpo casi sin vida de su amada... se internó en su cuarto y se encerró con llave para proceder a algo que nadie pudo descifrar... Alice estaba muy deprimida como para intentar ver que era ese "algo" que hacia Edward...

Estaba allí como un día más... Ponía un ramo de flores silvestres en la tumba de su amada _mortal_... él no era mas que un vampiro solitario hasta que la conoció y decidió permanecer junto a ella... pero al mismo tiempo la había hecho sufrir peligros, dolor y una gran angustia... él era, sin duda, su perdición y ella, la suya...

Una figura femenina se acercó a él para brindarle un abrazo... él sabía que siempre podía haber una esperanza en medio de la tragedia... él miró con adoración a la mujer que lo acompañaba... un largo y sedoso cabello color caoba, tez pálida, de una gran fuerza física al ser neófita y unos profundos ojos carmesí, los cuales le expresaban un gran afecto, que era un amor profundo y agradecimiento... no había llegado tan tarde luego de recapacitar las cosas y corregir su gran error antes de el final tan trágico que podía ver por su torpeza...

Su luz y su esperanza tenían un nombre...

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN... SU AMADA ESPOSA Y COMPAÑERA _INMORTAL_

SU AMADA BELLA

FIN

Desgarrante ¿verdad? Pero siempre con un final feliz... no soy capaz de matar a Bella...


End file.
